Damn, You're So Sexy!
by gregoriuskevin3264
Summary: Menceritakan tentang kacaunya kehidupan Andre yang sempurna gara-gara seorang laki-laki dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang merubah pola pikirnya tentang kehidupan di dunia ini. seorang laki-laki yang membuat hatinya selalu berdebar dengan kencang.
1. INTRODUCING MAIN CAST

**NOTE** \- This story was made by my own imagination. it will be write in Indonesia language, and it's about boyxboy story... so, hope you enjoy the story

 **INTRODUCING MAIN CAST**

 **A. Andre**

Seorang remaja laki-laki, yang memiliki hobi bermain futsal. setiap harinya, dia selalu pergi ke suatu tempat, dimana dia bisa melatih dan mengembangkan bakatnya itu. Andre ini ramah dengan orang yang dia kenal doang. selain itu, dia akan berlaku sangat dingin, sehingga orang hampir tidak bisa menyadari kehadirannya. Andre memiliki pacar yang sungguh sangat cantik, seorang wanita yang sungguh anggun dan berkharisma. sungguh indah kehidupannya itu. memiliki badan yang atletis, kehidupan yang mencukupi, punya pacar cantik lagi. namun, sepertinya semua itu telah berubah. karena kehadiran seseorang, yang memutar balikan hidupnya secara penuh 180. seorang lelaki yang dapat merubah pola pikir dan kehidupan sosial kesehariannya.

 **B. Audrey**

Seorang remaja cantik yang sedang berjuang membangun pondasi untuk masa depannya nanti. dia memang sangat cantik, wajahnya seperti artist terkenal, Christina Aguilera. namun, di balik kecantikannya itu, seseorang sudah memiliki hatinya yang tulus itu. seseorang yang selalu bermain bola setiap harinya. meski begitu, hubungan mereka tetap berjalan dengan baik. mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain, saling membantu, hingga saat itu pun datang. dimana seseorang akan datang untuk mengakhiri kisah cinta mereka berdua. seseorang yang mendatangkan cobaan besar dalam hidupnya. siapakah dia?

 **C. Kevin**

Murid biasa yang pinter tapi selalu menjadi korban dalam suatu permasalahan. untung ada kata "pintar" dalam kamus kehidupannya, sehingga dia bisa cepat mengatasi masalah tsb. Kevin ini termasuk kelompok 3 sekawan, bersama dengan Bagas dan Reza. akan tetapi, ada suatu takdir yang berat yang harus dipikulnya seorang diri. yaitu takdir yang memberikan fakta bahwa dia terlahir sebagai seorang lelaki yang menyukai sesama jenis, bukan tentang dia yang merupakan anak yatim piatu. yah.. memang tidak sepenuhnya sih dia suka laki-laki, perbandingannya kira-kira sekitar 60% for boys, and 40% for girls. jadi, dia bisa sembuh kapan aja dia mau... tapi, suatu ketika, dia tertimpa oleh suatu bencana yang tidak pernah ia alami sebelumnya. ia hampir ditinggalkan oleh kedua sahabatnya. dan permasalahan yang satu ini, adalah satu-satunya permasalahan yang membuat resah hatinya.

 **D. Bagas dan Reza**

mereka berdua ini sahabat baiknya Kepin. mereka berdua selalu senantiasa bersama dengan Kepin. kalau ada masalah, mereka bertiga selalu bekerja sama dengan kompak untuk menyelesaikan masalah tersebut. namun, ada satu masalah besar yang mereka hadapi saat ini. ini adalah tentang Kevin. ada suatu hal yang tidak dapat mereka percaya tentang diri Kevin. mereka membutuhkan waktu untuk menemukan solusi dari permasalahan ini. dan untungnya, mereka berhasil menemukan solusinya. yaitu bersabar.

Oke teman-teman, kurang lebih itulah tokoh-tokoh utama dari cerita pertama saya ini.. semoga kalian menyukai jalan ceritanya.


	2. PROLOG

**PROLOG**

 _Wussshhh..._ Angin bertiup dengan kencang. siang ini udara terasa sejuk. jarang sekali, kota yang dikenal sebagai kota pahlawan ini, memiliki hawa yang sejuk di siang hari terkecuali di musim hujan. itu mungkin tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi oke.

Sampai mana kita tadi? oh ya. udara yang sangat sejuk ini memang cocok digunakan anak-anak untuk bermain. ya, permainan tradisional asal Indonesia yang tetap harus dijaga kelestariannya. layang-layang. mulai dari anak-anak, para remaja, bahkan orang dewasa pun ikut bermain layang-layang. layang-layang memiliki berbagai macam bentuk. ada yang bentuknya seperti layang-layang pada umumnya, ada yang berbentuk seperti burung, bulan, kapal, dlsb. dapat disimpulkan, bermain layang-layang dihawa yang sejuk ini, dapat membantu meringankan beban pikiran anda dalam pekerjaan keseharian anda.

Namun, berbeda dengan mereka, seorang remaja laki-laki, memilih untuk tetap diam di dalam rumah, dan tidak pergi keluar untuk bermain dengan anak-anak lain. ia akan pergi keluar jika ada seseorang yang mengajaknya untuk pergi bermain layang-layang juga. selama itu tidak terjadi, dia tidak akan pernah keluar rumah selagi ia bisa melakukannya. terkecuali jika paman dan bibinya meminta tolong untuk membelikan suatu barang.

"Kevin, apa kau tidak ingin bermain layang-layang dengan anak-anak lain di luar? tampaknya mereka sungguh bersenang-senang."

"Tidak, terima kasih bi. aku ingin sekali bermain dengan mereka. tapi, nggak tau kenapa aku lebih milih duduk santai di sini aja bi."

"Hmm... ada apa?? kenapa kau merasa sedih?"

"Sedih? aku tidak sedih, bi."

"Halah, jangan bohong. bibi tau kamu sedang sedih."

"Enggak bi, Kevin nggak sedih. Kevin hanya ngerasa kayak, kesepian gitu bi..."

"Ngg?? kesepian? kalau kamu kesepian, yasudah kamuㅡ"

 _Tingg tongg... Tante.. oh tante.. Kevinnya ada kah, te???_

"Nah.. kebetulan. pergi sana, kasihan temen kamu udah nungguin tuh."

"Hmm.. baiklah bi. aku main dulu ya bi."

"Iya, vin. hati-hati ya! kalo ada apa-apa, segera telfon bibi atau paman ya."

"Oke bi, aku mengerti."

Kevin berjalan menuju ruang tamu sambil mengenakan jaket merah kesayangannya itu. jaket itu adalah pemberian terakhir dari almarhum ibunya yang sangat ia cintai. dia tidak ingin jaket itu kotor, apalagi rusak. dia menjaga jaket itu dengan sepenuh hati. karena dia tau, hanya jaket itulah yang mengingatkannya pada ibunya.

"Ada apa rekk??"

"Oh, hai Vin. ikut pergi ke Cito gak???"

"Cito? ngapain?"

"Emm.. coba kita lihat. kita bisa makan-makan di sana, jalan-jalan, oh aku tahu. ayo kita coba game di sana!"

"Oh, oke. apa cuman kita bertiga, Ran??"

"Enggak kok, anak-anak langsung otw(on the way) ke sana. aku sama Rico kebetulan lewat dekat rumahmu. jadi, kami memutuskan untuk mengajakmu juga."

"Iya, Pin. kamu ikut kan? ayo buruan, sebelum hujan deras nih."

"Iya, aku mau ikut. tapi kan kita ga punya sim???"

"Halah... nggak ada satu orang pun di antara kita semua yang ikut yang punya sim.. jadi tatak(labrak) aja. hehehe.."

"Hmm.. okelah. tunggu, aku pamit bibiku dulu ya.. jangan ditinggal.. -3-"

"Ho'oh. siap kapten!"

*

"Yankk.. ayo kita ke mall yank... anak-anak juga pada ke sana.."

"Ngapain sih yank?? aku lagi males ngeluarin uang.. aku mau nabung untuk beli sepeda motor sendiri.."

"Ah.. ayolah yankk.."

"Nggak say."

"Alahh... ayolah yank. yaudah, kita muter-muter(keliling-keliling) aja deh. gausah beli-beli."

"Hngg... yodah. tapi kalo sampe beli-beli, kamu yang bayar yah??"

"Siapp... ihh gantengnya pacarku... *"

"Oh iya dong, itu pasti. Andre gituloh.."

mereka berdua keluar bersama. dengan menggunakan sepeda motor, mereka pergi mencari tempat yang bisa menghilangkan bosan. dan murah. jangan lupakan itu. hehehe. mereka melihat-lihat indahnya kota pahlawan di malam hari. namun, mereka tetap waspada karena kejahatan tidak pernah tidur. mereka selalu mengintai di mana-mana. tapi untungnya mereka baik-baik saja. mereka tak perlu khawatir.

"Yank.. aku laper.. mau Mc D??"

"Boleh. aku juga udah laper nih."

Singkat cerita, mereka tancap gas dan segera makan malam di restoran asal Amerika tsb. hari ini hari minggu, klub futsal sedang libur. jadi Andre bisa meluangkan waktu untuk perempuan kesayangannya itu. kesayangan kedua sih. kok bisa kedua?? anak mana yang tidak menomorsatukan ibu mereka di dalam hati ha? apa aku benar? Hmm..

Oke, fokus. Andre dan Audrey menyuap makanan ke dalam mulut mereka satu sama lain. Mmm.. sungguh romantis. dengan segelas smoothie yang hanya menggunakan 2 buah sedotan dalam satu gelas... Mm mmm... kalau ada lilin, pasti lebih romantis lagi.. Author aja ngiri. ehehehe.. selesai makan, mereka mencuci tangan, dan membayar, lalu memutuskan untuk kembali pulang. dalam perjalanan, mereka mengabdikan momen mesra mereka dengan kamera hp milik Audrey. ahh... momen yang indah.

Andre mengantar Audrey pulang ke rumah, dan ia langsung pamit untuk segera pulang. di rumah, Andre menggosok gigi lalu beranjak ke tempat tidurnya. dia mengambil handphonenya dan menelpon putri tidur kesayangannya itu.

"Hai yank..."

"Apa yank.. kangen ya??"

"Hooh.. lagi apa yank??"

"Ahh dasar. baru sebentar ditinggal, udah kangen. lagi nuntasin pr nih, nanggung tinggal dikit. kalo kamu, yank??"

"lagii... kangen yank.. muah.."

"Ihh... bau. belum sikat gigi ya??? hayo sikat gigi sana.."

"Ih.. pacarku sok tau... :v aku baru aja selesai sikat gigi yank.."

"oalah... hahaha yaudah tidur sana, aku udah selesai nih, mau tidur. kamu ga tidur tah?? prmu sudah kan??"

"Mmm.. nunggu kamu tidur yank. males ah. besok pagi aja, kalau udah fresh.."

"Hmm.. yaudah, tidur sono yank.. aku mau tidur. Paii paii my baby Andre... Muahh."

"Bye bye sweety honey... Muahh."

dan itulah perbincangan terakhir mereka, sebelum mereka terlelap, dan sampai di pulau kapuk. pulau dimana semua impian menjadi nyata. pulau dimana semua rasa bisa dirasakan lagi. bagi para readers, apa kalian nggak tidur?? udah malem nih..

*

"Eh Ran, Co, Man.. gua(aku) pulang dulu ya. udah kemaleman nih..."

"Oh iya Pin, hati-hati ya."

"Oke. kalian juga. jangan lupa kerjain pr!"

"Elah Vin.. elu ngerusak suasana aja. ahahaha..."

"Ahahahaha... iya iya gw pulang dulu ya. byee.."

"Byee..."


End file.
